


I Take Thee

by thelonebamf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David laments the arrangements his father has made, forcing him to wed the daughter of the Danziger family for the benefit of them both. But it seems his destiny is not yet set in stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Take Thee

“Can I at least know why this responsibility falls to me and not my brother? He is, as he likes to remind me, the eldest.”

 

“Because,” the young man’s father leaned back in his seat, shoving away the empty plate on the table before him. “Your brother has taken to keeping… questionable company. He thinks I don’t know where he goes off to at night, who he spends his time with but nothing escapes my eyes and ears.” He shot a glance over his son’s head to the silver-haired man against the wall, who returned his look with a knowing smile.

 

“And as such, it is very likely only a matter of time before he winds up dead or worse yet, dishonoured. If he expects me to help him in such an event, he shall be sorely disappointed.” He cleared his throat and crossed his arms with a sense of finality. “You may be twins, but I’ve never seen two more different people. No, David. It has to be you.”

 

There had been no hope of dissuading the man. As Lord of the land he was used to being obeyed and for most of his life, David had done exactly that. Still, it was one thing to willingly choose to follow his father’s orders, and another to be told he had no choice.

 

“There’s no reason to be so upset.”

 

David turned to see his father’s manservant grinning at him from the nearest doorway. The man always had a sly look about him, like a cat keeping a secret.

 

“And why is that, Adam?” David sighed.

 

“Oh, a number of reasons. Your father glazed over the details, but the marriage will mean great things for us. The Danziger’s have money, influence, a strong talent for the magical arts, things we can certainly put to good use.”

 

“And yet this fails to put me at ease.”

 

Adam laughed dryly. “Of course, of course. Well, it should ease your pain a little to know that I have it on good authority that the Mistress of the family is quite beautiful, a… bewitching creature. Surely her daughter is as well. That must soften the blow.”

 

David’s shoulders fell and he shook his head but accepted that Adam was at least trying to help. “I suppose.”

* * *

 

 

The carriage arrived with little fanfare and only two guards flanking its sides. It was perhaps a strange choice for the daughter of nobility to travel in such a manner, but David wondered if there were not enchantments or other forces at work that made a larger party unnecessary. Perhaps it was simply a precaution. A large procession would have invited trouble from those who sought a valuable prize.

 

He stood on the steps of the manor with his father as well as Adam, who never seemed to be far from the man. David stared at the carriage, the earth, the sky and silently cursed his brother for saddling him with a responsibility he could neither want nor enjoy.

 

“Try not to look so grim,” Adam whispered. “It’s an engagement, not a sentencing.”

 

“They’re rather the same from where I’m standing.”

 

The door to the carriage opened, but David was denied a first look at his bride-to-be, a heavy cloak and veil obscuring her face. He’d rather hope at least his curiosity would find satisfaction, but he would have to wait even for that.

 

The baron, never one to stand on ceremony quickly approached his guests with open arms, thanking them for braving such a journey and ushering them into the manor. They all rushed by and though David would later wonder if he’d imagined it, he thought he caught a glimpse of silver eyes beneath the thick velvet hood.

 

Something about them kept him awake that night, and he could see them flashing before him as he tossed and turned. They’d been so bright, intriguing… and scared.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t see much of his fiance or her charges for the next few days. It would have been easy to pretend the entire affair didn’t concern him, was no part of his future at all. But soon the manor was full of of a frenetic energy, servants from the farthest reaches of their lands all coming to lend their hand to preparations for the “blessed occasion”.

 

David felt rather as though he’d been cursed.

 

He lay awake on his bed, unable to sleep for the third time since the carriage had arrived. It wasn’t even as though he’d had intentions of marrying anyone else, having spent most of his time on the battlefield. But to have one’s destiny decided merely because of the circumstances of their birth…

 

Perhaps it was unfair to think this way. After all, there was no guarantee the woman he was to marry was pleased with the decision either. Though empathy was not his strong point, if he could approach her with some sort of understanding it might be a starting point for at least a rudimentary relationship.

 

Almost as though summoned, there was a knock on the door, rousing David from his thoughts.

 

“Lady Danziger…” he addressed the figure standing before him, still cloaked as before with no small amount of surprise. He quickly ran a hand through his hair as he scanned the corridor finding it empty. Though his first thought was to question the propriety of her being at his quarters so late at night, he found himself inviting her in.

 

“Is something the matter?” He asked, confused by her sudden appearance.

 

There was no answer at first, but eventually the hood bobbed up and down in affirmation. With no further explanation forthcoming, David found himself filling in the blanks.

 

“Let me guess… you aren’t so sure about this either. I can’t say that I blame you. I heard about my father’s plans scarcely a week before you arrived. I still haven’t quite grown accustomed to the idea.” He waved a hand gently in dismissal. “Not that there’s anything wrong with you, as if I’d have way of knowing… it’s merely the idea of having my future… controlled in such a way. I don’t think I ever gave it much thought until I lost the ability to choose for myself. Is that… foolish?”

 

A shake of the head. It was strange that it should make David feel better at all.

 

“I am more at ease, knowing that you understand at least that.”  He took a few steps closer, and was gratified to see he hadn’t imagined those eyes, still afraid and full of questions. Would he ever get to truly know the person behind them?

 

Though well read, at times David still found words difficult to manage, especially when actions would serve just as well. He reached out and brushed the hem of the robe with the tips of his fingers.

 

“I… I realize this is… well consider yourself free to decline…” His fate was decided, certain. Why then should there be such uncertainty in his voice? “But I should like to hold you. Just for a moment. To know if…” He withdrew his hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to… you must have come here with some purpose.”

 

Silence was again the only answer he received and he thought he might have tread too far. Yet slowly, so slowly he thought it might be nothing more than a trick of the candlelight the space between them closed again. Slender arms crept cautiously around him, hands finding their place against his back.

 

He hadn’t been held like this since he was a child, and a young one at that. Such reverence, such care were all but absent from his life. For an instant, he thought perhaps he could grow to love anyone who might treat him not as a the son of a lord or hero of countless battles, but as a man.

 

And what of her? What of those silver eyes, scared and questioning? Was there any chance she could ever come to see him as more than an obligation? A means to secure a stable future for her homeland?

 

“Look at me,” he whispered. “Please.”

 

He stared back down into his own face, reflected so clearly even in the dim light of the fire. “Anything within my power, I will do for you. I wish only to make you happy, to see that fear in your eyes replaced by joy. For you, I will make the impossible possible. I… I _choose_ to offer this to you.”

 

“I understand.” The first word’s David had heard, low and soft but...something strange about the voice. “And I believe you mean it. But I cannot accept.”

 

David’s arms fell empty at his side as he looked on with confusion. He’d offered up everything he had and still been found lacking?

 

But when the hood finally fell back he had his answer.

 

“I cannot ask you to call me your wife, or even your betrothed,” the young man said quietly. “But perhaps, I can ask you to call me Hal.”

 

* * *

 

“What is the meaning of this?” David’s eyes narrowed as he stepped back, hand grasping at the empty air by his side, his sword having been laid down for the night.

 

It looked as though Hal might burst into tears as he wavered on the spot, but he held himself together and merely lowered his head. “I apologize it was not my intention to deceive you but-”

 

“Words that are difficult to believe from a man who hides behind a disguise. What is this? Some kind of ploy or attack?” His words grew low and dangerous, a growl scarcely containing his sudden anger. “Have you come here seeking my life? My land?”

 

“No!” Hal cried out, body shaking with desperation. “I’ve come to take nothing from you. I merely wish to ask for some small measure of your time...and perhaps your mercy.”

 

David could still feel his heart pounding in his chest, anger slow to subside but he nodded. “Speak then.”

 

Hal took a moment to gather himself as though he hadn’t been quite sure he would make it to this point, let alone be given permission to make his case, but he managed to speak at last.

 

“I’ve come here on behalf of my sister,” he explained. “The lady you were expecting to meet and wed in three days time. I beg you to reconsider this plan.”

 

“You disapprove of the union of our two families? Of myself? Or of your sister?”

 

“No sir,” Hal shook his head. “ Emma is charming and bright. If you have learned much of our family at all, you know our house holds a reputation for the mystical arts, and she excels at that as well.”

 

“What then?” David snapped, growing impatient with Hal’s meandering.

 

“Despite her skill and my hopes that she will continue to bring honour to our family, Emma is only a child. She is but ten years old!”

 

At last, David understood the situation, and Hal’s nervousness and desire for secrecy became clear in their necessity.

 

“So you have come here for her sake.”

 

It was not uncommon in these sort of matches, for matters such as age to be overlooked in favor of wealth or status. Some marriages were arranged before one or sometimes both of the parties involved were even born. David’s hopes of growing to love this woman over time were quietly dashed, and he cursed himself for being so foolish as to feel hope for his situation.

 

“So much of our family dealings happen in secret. It is widely known that there is a daughter who carries the Danziger name, but little else. I sought to use that to my advantage now, so that I might make my case to you directly.”

 

Everything was becoming clear now, the questions and fear he’d detected in Hal’s eyes- that still lingered. After all, he had no way of knowing what manner of man David was, whether he’d listen to his plea or simply have him sent away, or worse yet executed for treason.

 

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, days without rest catching up to him.

 

“I have no intention of marrying a child,” he agreed, “or perhaps it is better to say I would derive no pleasure from such an arrangement. But these matters were hardly left to my own choosing, our families seem settled on forming a union.”

 

“I know this, which is why I have come to you to ask you to consider taking me in her place.”

 

“You?” David’s eyes, half lidded, shot open to stare at the young man standing nervously before him.

 

“I… I understand your confusion,” Hal continued quietly. “But I offer myself as your manservant. Allow me to live and work at your side, assist you when you ride into battle and... should you desire it… when you return home.” His voice trembled, but he bore on. “I swear my life to you. And… perhaps in this way… my family would feel that their needs are represented in your own court and some manner of agreement might still be reached.”

 

David took a seat on his bed, turning the young man’s words over in his head. “Three days…” he murmured to himself. “In only three days there is meant to be a wedding deciding the fate of both our families, and all those who live under our rule.”

 

Hal’s silence made it clear he understood the severity of the situation.

 

“Which means you have three days,” David continued, “to prove your solution viable.”

 

Hal rushed towards him and took David’s rough hands in his own. “Yes of course. Absolutely. Anything you need of me, please just ask!”

 

David shook his head. “I’m far too tired to deal with this tonight. It’s been days since my last proper rest and perhaps longer still before sleep finds me again.”

 

“Please, lie down.”

 

Hal was looking at him earnestly, pleading silently for David to trust him, and despite his better judgement, he found himself obeying his request. He was rewarded with the cool touch of fingertips at his temples making slow circles as they traced a path down his jawline. At first he thought it some manner of meditation, but as Hal’s hand continued their work he could feel the tension and soreness gently flowing from his body. He managed to look up once more at those silver eyes, set deep with concentration and concern before sleep overcame him at last.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was high in the sky when David finally stirred, feeling better rested than he had in weeks. He struggled to remember the night before. As his memories finally found him he sat straight up in bed, wondering if he’d dreamed the entire thing, exhaustion and anxiety having caught up with him.

 

The answer was there before him, curled up tightly on the floor, strands of ashen hair falling in his sleeping face. David hadn’t invented the night’s events, hadn’t imagined Hal’s entreaty and their agreement.

 

It seemed as though Hal was intent on making good on his side of the bargain, binding himself to David as best he could, refusing even to return to his own quarters for the night, and in such deplorable conditions at that. Despite swearing his loyalty to David, he was still of a noble family. What manner of man would so willingly grovel on the ground for the chance of saving not himself, but a single child?

 

Clearly there was more he had to learn about the man.

\--

 

“Why not you?”

 

“I’m not sure I understand.”

 

The two were out on the grounds of the manor, an sphere of silence around them as every other room and corridor bustled with activity. Hal had donned his hood and cloak again to avoid suspicion, but spoke now, when he could be sure they were alone.

 

“You represent your family, do you not? Are more than capable as an agent in their interests, to say nothing of the fact that you are of suitable age for marriage. Why defer to your sister for such a duty?” His thoughts turned briefly to Eli who was still nowhere to be found these days and he wondered if Hal wasn’t also harboring some secret misdeeds.

 

“Ah.” Hal rubbed his hands together lightly as he chose his words. “I suppose that is all partially true. While I do seek to represent my family the truth is…” His words faltered as he began to grow unsure. Perhaps this revelation would dissuade David from continuing to consider his offer. “I am not a Danziger. At least, not by blood.”

 

“I believe it is my turn to be confused,” David confessed.

 

“The name, title and lands were all passed down through my mother’s line. Or step-mother, I should say. My father and I joined the family when I was still a boy. Emma was an infant still, her father dead, though I never learned the cause.”

 

David wished he could see Hal’s face, wanting desperately to read his expression. Had he gone to such lengths for a sister not even his by blood?

 

“I thought perhaps we would live together in the manor, and we did for a time, a few years. But as I grew older, perhaps my parents began to think as you do. And in their mind, it was preferable that the titles and property be handed down to the one with rightful claim to the Danziger name.”

 

He ran a hand against the cold stone of the wall, letting his fingers rise and fall with every bump and crevice. “I was sent away for several years… to study. To the far East, where I gained a great deal of useful knowledge, not just in the mystic arts, but regarding trade and culture. I was sad to see my time there end, but I was glad to be called home when I was. Any longer and I may have been too late.”

 

“Surely these newfound skills made you an asset when you returned home,” David interrupted. “Trade with the East is profoundly profitable. Was that not enough to convince them of your value?”

Hal breathed heavily, his shoulders falling as he shook his head.

 

“I suppose not. It seems the enchantments I learned in my time were found to be of little value once I returned home. Emma can summon the very lightning from the sky, whereas I…’ He faltered somewhat, “...am not quite so impressive. But beyond that…”

 

“Yes?” David approached him and mimicked Hal’s posture against the wall. If he moved it even slightly he would cover Hal’s hand with his own.

 

“It… probably does not warrant mentioning,” Hal said softly, hesitation clear in his voice. “Just… something strange I noticed when I returned. I felt that aside from a vested interest in Emma, my parents had grown distant with each other and…” His hand left the wall so that he might wrap his arms around himself. “Perhaps I imagined it… but I couldn’t help but feel that my mother wished me to remain at home for reasons not quite clear to me.”

 

He turned and David thought he could just make out the hints of tears in his eyes.

 

“I hope you won’t think less of me, knowing I’ve come here for less than selfless reasons.”

 

“Hal…” David reached out and took his hand without really knowing why. He rubbed his thumb lightly over his fingers just twice before the two were disturbed by a flock of servants who ushered David away for the latest round of wedding preparations.

 

As every inch of him was measured and prodded, layers of linen and silk draped upon him at a dizzying pace he found himself lingering over the memory of a soft and slender hand in his own. He didn’t know what had compelled him to take it. He only knew that he wanted to hold it again.

* * *

 

 

“That is quite a foreboding expression my Lord, if I may say.”

 

“I cannot imagine what in this world would ever stop you from saying exactly what you wanted Adam.”

 

The older man smiled as he drew nearer, his voice dropping just above a whisper. “Oh, perhaps no force on this earth, but one finds reasons to keep silent just the same.”  

 

David thought perhaps he would have more to say, but ended up breaking the silence himself.

 

“Adam, tell me. Why is it you serve my father?”

 

“In all my years at this manor, stretching back before you were even born, no one has ever asked me that.” HIs smiled turned wistful as he sifted through the memories. “It seems oddly fitting you should be the first.” He took a seat opposite David, gazing into the fire as though his history was written there.

 

“I was orphaned just after my birth,” Adam continued with surprising candor. “I know little about my parents beyond the vague understanding that they were most at home upon the field of battle. I grew up learning what I could from anyone who would teach me, though I will confess to you now it was a pitiful existence.”

 

“Your father took me in when I was hardly more than a boy. Allowed me to work in the manor, to earn my keep. Though he is a man driven by his goals, dictated by the future he envisions, there is still some measure of kindness within him.

 

“Is that all?” David asked. “To repay an act of kindness?”

 

“It is more than that. One can hardly serve a man for so long without coming to…” He turned away from the fire to smile at him once more, his expression once again that of words unspoken. “I would gladly die for your father.” He said at last. “And anything else he should ask of me. But I have neither means nor station to rise higher than I have, so I must content myself with serving him as I do now. “

 

“I think I understand.”

 

“Do not look so upset, my Lord,” Adam chided. “You have a wedding before you, and many years after that. I am sure some day you will find someone to serve you so.”

 

“Perhaps,” David rose from his chair and took a last look at the man, the harsh light of the fire making his features seem drawn and weary. “Yet I am not so sure I want to.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you certain you won’t be seen?”

 

“Oh yes,” came Hal’s voice, seemingly from nowhere. “This is actually one of the first enchantments I learned. Though it can be unreliable. It’s always best to choose a garment that can withstand considerable wear. Any rips in the cloth could result in the magic becoming unstable.”

 

“Fascinating.” David sat at the river’s edge, unfastening his own cloak as he prepared for a brief swim in its waters. “And you’re sure you won’t join me?”

 

“It is probably best if I remain hidden,” Hal explained. “And truth be told, I harbor a fear of the water. An incident from when I was young-”

 

“You don’t need to explain,” David assured him. “But should you ever feel the desire, the invitation stands.” He pulled his boots from his feet and quickly stripped down before taking a few steps into the frigid water. “Ahh… the-then again… perhaps y-you’re wiser to s-stay on dry land after a-all.”

 

The soft laughter in the air was warm at the very least.

 

Soon enough his body acclimated to the chill of the stream and David was able to relax for the second time in as many days.  He began to enjoy his swim, coming back to the bank occasionally and listening to Hal regaling him with stories of his time in the exotic East. It wasn’t until he suddenly grew silent that David realized they were not alone.

 

“My Lord.” The young woman bowed her head low, dark braid brushing against the burnished copper of the tray in her hands. “I was sent to find you, to see if there might be anything you require.”

 

David glanced briefly at the patch of earth where Hal had supposedly claimed for himself. He was grateful to see that he had managed to remain out of sight.

 

“Nothing at this time,” he said, a bit more sharply than he’d intended. “I am doing well enough on my own for the time being.”

 

“Of course, my Lord.” She bowed again, but came to rest the tray at the water’s edge. “Should you need refreshment, I leave it with you.”

 

Feeling embarrassed for the harsh way he had spoken David did his best to amend his earlier tone.

 

“Thank you… ah, I apologize, I’m afraid with so many newcomers to the manor I have yet to learn everyone’s name.”

 

“Naomi,” she answered sweetly. “Though you needn’t apologize. My family is of no rank, parents long dead and my brother having recently joined them. I was fortunate enough to find work here during the preparations.” She poured a measure of wine and offered it to him.

 

“I see.” David answered thoughtfully before accepting the goblet. “Then I shall drink in their memory.”

 

Another silent smile and bow of the head. “I could not hope for greater tribute”

* * *

 

He was floating, falling, so cold and suddenly warm. The world seemed enveloped him, deafeningly loud until all was silence. For a fraction of a second he thought he could make out swirling blues and greens until they too were finally swallowed by the darkness that seeped into his very core.

 

There was no pain, merely the sensation of himself ebbing away.

 

As his eyes closed for what he dimly thought of as the final time, he felt the rush of air around him and he let himself believe he’d caught, just for an instant, a flash of silver.

* * *

 

 

Dawn of the final day.

 

Yet as David woke he realized how close he’d come to never seeing it.

 

His body ached, his mouth tasted of copper and silt and despite the thick bedclothes that covered him and fire roaring in the corner he could still feel the chill of the water in every bone. He’d dived into those waters a thousand times before, could imagine no reason for them to nearly claim him, could scarcely fathom how he’d made it out once he’d faltered.

 

Vision still foggy, memories dim, he slowly pulled himself up from the bed only to find the room swimming before him. He steadied himself, closing his eyes briefly before trying again.

 

As he drew closer to the fire, he noticed a curious thing. A small pool of water, rippling ever so softly, as though a leak in the ceiling was adding to it even now. Instinctively he reached out and was astonished to see the Hal’s cloak flicker into being, hung near the fire in an effort to dry the garment. But where then was its owner?

 

A knock at the door roused him from his thoughts and he ran to answer it as quickly as he could manage.

 

“Ha-”

 

“Ah, my boy.” David’s father made his way into the room, taking in the state of him. “Feeling better, I see. For a moment we thought there might be a wake instead of a wedding.”

 

“But ho-”

 

“You needn’t worry,” the baron assured him. “Adam has already taken care of it. No one attacks our family and lives.”

 

Curling tendrils of panic formed within him and David struggled to get past his father. If Hal’s cloak was here and the man himself was not…

 

“I must go,” he croaked. “I need to-”

 

“You need to rest. You’re still well enough to fulfill your duty, and I won’t allow you to run off and end up nearly getting yourself killed twice in one day.”

 

David struggled to find some reason or excuse so that he might venture at least out into the manor grounds. He had to find Hal, had to make sure he was alright, just had to see his face again and thank him.

 

It turned out that fate was on his side, at least in part.

 

“A spy!” Adam’s voice came from the doorway. David’s eyes shot up just in time to see Hal being pushed to the floor, hands shackled, body covered in bruises. And yet when turned his face up to look at David, he saw only relief there.

 

“So he’s the one?”

 

“We found him down in the kitchens,” Adam continued. “Snooping around during the commotion, probably thought he wouldn’t be noticed. Picking out herbs and other sundry items. Ingredients for a poison no doubt.”

 

“A remedy!” Hal pleaded. “I only wanted to help!”

 

David tried to reach out to him, but was held back by the strong arm of his father.

 

“Easy, David. You’ll get your turn soon enough.” He looked to Adam. “And Lady Dazinger?”

 

“Never arrived. We suspect he either intercepted her carriage, or the entire arrangement was a ploy. If that’s true, their family has made a very powerful enemy.”

 

“No!” Hal cried out again. “I never-”

 

“No more of your lies,” Adam hissed, pushing him down to the ground with his boot.

 

“Stop this.” David said sternly, forcing his way past and to the ground. He placed a hand on Hal’s shoulder, and felt his heart sink when he fliched at the touch. “I’m so sorry. I know what you did.”

 

“We all do,” came a sneer from behind him.

 

“No.” David stared up at the two men before turning his attention back to Hal, sweeping the strands of hair from his face. “He’s not the one you’re looking for. This man has sworn his loyalty to me, it’s by his hand alone that I am alive.” He leaned in closer and whispered quietly. “Why? If you’d let me die, your problems would have died with me.”

 

“I… I swore…” Hal stammered.

 

“And you are a man of your word,” David sighed. “Allow me to prove I am a man of mine.”

 

He helped Hal to his feet, glaring at Adam until he reluctantly unbound his hands.

 

“It is a woman you should be looking for. Dark haired, she even gave me her name. Well, _a_ name at any rate. Naomi.”

 

Adam looked first at David, then his father who gave him a nod. Without another word he was gone.

 

“And what of the other matter?” The baron asked, clearly puzzled by the situation and not finding it at all to his liking.

 

David was quiet, but found himself emboldened as he reached down to take Hal’s hand.

 

“You needn’t worry father, you’ll get your wedding.”

 

“No!” Hal shouted, his voice cracked and weary. “You promised!”

 

“I… I’m sorry Hal,” David apologized, “But after what’s happened I cannot take you as my manservant.”

 

“What is the meaning of all this?”

 

David faced his father and drew himself up as straight as he could manage. “Hal is of the Danziger house, the eldest in fact. Besides binding our families together and bolstering the fortune and property of both he is not without his own… talents. With his help we might soon find our gateway to the East.”

 

“To conquer it?”

 

“Trade, actually. Less bloodshed, but greater stability. And just as efficient at increasing the reach and influence of a family such as ours. Why make enemies in foreign lands when we can be welcomed with open arms, and pockets.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Hal whimpered quietly beside him, and David felt his heart break to see the fear again in his eyes.

 

He paused and weighed his words carefully. “You were willing to swear yourself to me as no more than a servant, but I have no need of such a man working beneath me.”

 

Hal’s gaze fell to the floor.

 

“But beside me…” David continued. “I not only need, but want… no… wish it. Hal…” He took his hand once more, marveling at how neatly it fit in his own. “I know much of this is outside our control, and the arrangements have been made, but I wish to ask you now. Will you marry me?”

 

David thought he might have to repeat the question, the silence in the room so heavy he was certain he hadn’t been heard.

 

At last he detected the faintest hint of a smile on Hal’s face, followed by a tearful nod. “I will.”

 

The soft words were all but drowned out by the immediate bellow of laughter from the baron who lost no time in storming out into the hall, shouting orders to the servants who were still scrambling with the last of the preparations.

 

Finally alone, David moved to wrap his arms around Hal but instead found himself on the receiving end of an embrace.

 

“Thank you.” Hal sighed against him.

 

“It is I who should be thanking you,” he assured him. “For saving my life, and giving it meaning besides. Perhaps this is not the future either one of us might have imagined for ourselves-”

 

“...But it is still the one we chose.”

 

“Exactly so.”

 

Soon enough the two of them would be ushered out of the room, thrown into finery and before a waiting crowd. But for now it was just the two of them, and David was content to hold Hal and linger in the moment of peace.

 

The night would be full of noise and revelry, of silks and jewels and gold.

 

Right now, there was only silver.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those "I had a terrible idea at 3 am" sort of stories that I had to get out of my head. I was determined to keep it to a single chapter or two and it still got a little bit out of hand. Thanks to my buddies who did a little on-the-spot reading for me.
> 
> Oh and clearly this is a universe where magic exists so dudes can get married too without anybody being jerks about it. I didn't want to mess with politics in this little story. Just fluff. You know how I roll.


End file.
